1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for transferring power wirelessly from a sending device to a receiving device.
2. Background
The applications of wireless transfer to charge batteries of cell phones and other portable electronics devices are still emerging technology. The current technologies have several drawbacks. First the maximum efficiency of the existing inductive power transfer technology is significantly lower than those of wired regulators. Second, the wireless power transfer inherently has larger load range requirements since the coupling conditions can vary significantly. Thus progress needs to be made in two areas for its successful commercialization: 1) High efficiency. Energy transfer efficiency has to be reasonably close to wired power transfer and potentially has to meet Energy Star standard, which means the efficiency has to be above 80% over entire range of operational loading conditions, 2) Noise issue. The High energy levels needed for wireless power transfer and the low efficiency together create a strong noise for the electronics inside the phone, which can make the phone's wireless communication non-functional during charging.